As a conventional battery remaining display apparatus, an apparatus in which a terminal voltage of a battery is measured and based on its measured value, the remaining amount of the battery is estimated and the estimated remaining amount of the battery is displayed by a pictograph (pictogram) has been known (for example, see JP-A-9-233711). In this technique, a battery voltage measurement part for measuring a terminal voltage of a battery measures a battery voltage periodically and when a measured value of the present point in time is smaller than a measured value measured in the past at the time of normal use, display of the remaining amount of the battery is updated. And when a measured value of the present point in time is larger than a measured value measured in the past at the time of charging, display of the remaining amount of the battery is updated. That is, a difference between battery characteristics at the time of charging and discharging is considered and the remaining amount of the battery can be displayed more accurately.